Wizard101 Library and Archives
wizard city123.jpg|link=www.wizard101.com|linktext=Take A Look! Krokotopia123.jpg|link=www.wizard101.com|linktext=Check it out! Marleybone.jpg|link=www.wizard101.com|linktext=Click here for more! Mooshu1.jpg|link=www.wizard101.com|linktext=Moo-ve out of my way! Dragonspyre Riders.jpg|link=www.wizard101.com|linktext=Mal-istaire at you! Celestia312.jpg|link=www.wizard101.com|linktext=Trip to Atlantis anyone? Safaria.jpg|link=www.wizard101.com|linktext=Visit the Zoo here! Avalon.jpg|link=www.wizard101.com|linktext=It's Knight Time here! Azteca.jpg|link=www.wizard101.com|linktext=I Dino You, but the fun is here! Khrysalis.jpg|link=www.wizard101.com|linktext=Don't bug me! Bug them HERE! Grizzleheim.jpg|link=www.wizard101.com|linktext=I can't bear not being here! Aquila.jpg|link=www.wizard101.com|linktext=Your godly treatment starts HERE! polaris-preview.jpg|Polaris The Difference Between stupidity and genius, is that genius has it's limits- Albert Einstein *No Spamming - Will lead to account being banned and spam removed *No Bullying - Will Lead to account being banned and words being removed *No Cursing - Will lead to account being banned and curse words removed *Don't try being an imposter - Don't try to take on the name of an Admin or ANYONE else on the wiki for that matter *No Fake, Incorrect, or Wrong Information - Keep everything on topic and all info correct *No Trolling or trying to make a certain person/certain group of people/any group of people or person mad. *No posting Emails on the wikia, if you must please do so in private chat with the targeted person. *No flaring on the wikia or getting extremely mad at a certain person,certain group of people, or any group of people. *Make Trades Fair or you will be added to the TRADE BAN LIST. *If you use Copywritten material, you MUST add the proper Watermarks or permission stamp. Other then that, and most importantly, HAVE FUN!!!! Category:Browse Category:Creatures Category:Worlds Category:Athames Category:Wands Category:First Gen Pets Category:Hybrid Pets Category:Hatching Category:Wizard City Category:Krokotopia Category:Marleybone Category:Mooshu Category:Dragonspyre Category:Celestia Category:Zafaria Category:Avalon Category:Azteca Category:Aquila Category:Wysteria Category:Grizzleheim Category:Wintertusk Category:Crab Alley Category:Dungeons Category:NPC's Category:Wizard City NPC's Category:Krokotopia NPC;'s Category:Marleybone NPC's Category:Mooshu NPC's Category:Dragonspyre NPC's Category:Celestia NPC's Category:Zafaria NPC's Category:Avalon NPC's Category:Azteca NPC's Category:Aquila NPC's Category:Wysteria NPC's Category:Grizzleheim NPC's Category:Wintertusk NPC's Category:Wizard City Creatures Category:Krokotopia Creatures Category:Marleybone Creatures Category:Mooshu Creatures Category:Dragonspyre Creatures Category:Celestia Creatures Category:Zafaria Creatures Category:Avalon Creatures Category:Azteca Creatures Category:Aquila Creatures Category:Wysteria Creatures Category:Grizzleheim Creatures Category:Wintertusk Creatures Category:Rings Category:Robes Category:Boots Category:Hats Category:Pet Talents Category:Pet Abilities Category:Bosses Category:Mobs Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Storm Category:Balance Category:Life Category:Death Category:Myth Category:Sun Category:Star Category:Moon Category:Mounts Category:Permanent Mounts Category:1-Day Mounts Category:7-Day Mounts Category:Quests Category:Side Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Housing Category:Reagents Category:Crafting Category:Seeds Category:Recipes Category:Crafting NPC's Category:Vendor NPC's Category:Arena NPC's Category:PvP Category:Pet Derby Category:Gardening Category:Wizard City Quests Category:Krokotopia Quests Category:Marleybone Quests Category:Mooshu Quests Category:Dragonspyre Quests Category:Celestia Quests Category:Zafaria Quests Category:Avalon Quests Category:Azteca Quests Category:Aquila Quests Category:Wysteria Quests Category:Grizzleheim Quests Category:Wintertusk Quests Category:Crowns Seeds Category:Dropped Seeds Category:Gold-Bought Seeds Category:Gardened Seeds Category:Dropped Reagents Category:Rare Harvests Category:Common Harvests Category:Gardened Reagents Category:Transmuted Reagents Category:Wizard City Crafting Recipes Category:Krokotopia Crafting Recipes Category:Marleybone Crafting Recipes Category:Mooshu Crafting Recipes Category:Dragonspyre Crafting Recipes Category:Celestia Crafting Recipes Category:Zafaria Crafting Recipes Category:Avalon Crafting Recipes Category:Azteca Crafting Recipes Category:Aquila Crafting Recipes Category:Infobox templates Category:Template documentation Category:Organization Category:Image wiki templates Category:General wiki templates Category:Help Category:Test Realm Category:Death Pets Category:Life Pets Category:Myth Pets Category:Storm Pets Category:Ice Pets Category:Fire Pets Category:Balance Pets Category:Winterbane Creatures Category:Pagoda Creatures Category:Khrysalis P1 Quests Category:Khrysalis P2 Quests Category:Khrysalis Side Quests Category:Khrysalis Main Quests Category:Khrysalis Creatures Category:Khrysalis NPC'S Category:Shadow Spells Category:Pip-Types Category:Rank 1 Creatures Category:Rank 2 Creatures Category:Rank 3 Creatures Category:Rank 4 Creatures Category:Rank 5 Creatures Category:Rank 6 Creatures Category:Rank 7 Creatures Category:Rank 8 Creatures Category:Rank 9 Creatures Category:Rank 10 Creatures Category:Rank 11 Creatures Category:Rank 12 Creatures Category:PvP Gear Category:PvP Mounts Category:Tournaments Category:Rank 13 Creatures Category:Rank 14 Creatures Category:Polaris Category:Polaris Quests Category:Polaris Creatures Category:Rank 15 Creatures Category:Arcanum Category:Polaris Crafting Recipes Category:Darkmoor Category:Zigazag Category:Barkingham Palace Category:Mirage Category:Monquista Category:Gobblerton Category:Candy Land